The Merriest
by LisaDouglas
Summary: Will it be the merriest Christmas Downton has ever had? Chelsie and Cobert fluff with no shortage of everyone else. Brave verse but anyone can follow along. No Christmas special this year, so I hope this gives you some good Downton holiday vibes!


Some Carson-Crawley family and of course, downstairs drabble for your holiday. It's centered in the _A Brave New World_ universe Christmas 1920, but I MAY jump ahead several years! Even if you're not familiar with _Brave_ , I hope you'll take a read! I hope you're having a Merry Christmas!

Ch 1- Mistletoe

8AM Carson Cottage

"Daddy still snoring." Five-year-old Charlotte Carson whispered as she and her twin snuck into their parent's room.

It was early Christmas morning and the two oldest Carson children were beyond ecstatic to open presents. They woke early, despite not getting home until the wee hours and bounded into their parent's room without a thought. The twins stopped cold when they heard their father's snores and discovered their parents still in bed. In a deep sleep, Carson snored like a chainsaw holding Elsie tight from behind as she too slept deeply. Sam lay aside their parents, sucking on his fingers, giving off a soft baby snore that although tiny, echoed their father's perfectly.

Eager to see her, Charlotte scurried over to her baby sister's basinet and peered inside, her twin quickly joining her. Lucy slept swaddled in her blanket, her little eyes still looked like they were completely sealed shut.

"Happy first Christmas baby." Charlotte whispered, wishing she could hold her but she knew better than to even touch. She'd woke her by accident several days before, causing the newborn to scream for almost an hour.

"I have an idea!" Charlie exclaimed. Charlotte quickly clapped her hand over his mouth, noting he'd been being too loud.

"Sorry." He mumbled, taking her hand and ushering her out of the room.

"What is it?"

"Lets make mummy and daddy breakfast so they don't have to."

"Ooooh!" Charlotte clapped, liking the idea.

The twins saw their parents work so hard, both at home and at Downton, and saw their sleeping in as an opportunity to give them a break. The twins scurried downstairs and into the kitchen, pulling the stepstools they used in the kitchen up to the large butcher block where they often cooked with their mother. The twins stood there in confusion for a moment, trying to decide what to do first. Normally, their mother or Mrs. Patmore did the preparation for the cooking and they simply _**helped.**_

"What do you know how to cook?" She asked her twin.

Charlie paused, realizing he didn't: not really. "Um…I think I know cookies!"

Charlotte squealed and clapped; liking the idea. "Cookies sound best bwother."

"Uh-oh, we're under it." He looked up.

Charlie noted that they stood under one of the many bunches of mistletoe their mother had hung throughout the house. When he'd asked her why she'd done it, she'd said it was because she loved their daddy so much she simply had to take every excuse possible to steal a kiss from him.

Charlotte remembered her mother hanging them several weeks before. Back then; Elsie had been tired and very, very pregnant. It was snowing and due to the pain she was in from the baby (although the twins didn't understand this), Elsie kept her children home from Downton's school and did what she could to decorate for Christmas. Charlotte would never forget when her father came home to find her mother hanging a bundle of mistletoe near the front door and took her in his arms, kissing her deeply before he even shut the door.

The twins stared up at the mistletoe above their own heads and then turned to each other sticking out their tongues and spitting in disgust.

"EW!" They spat. But Charlie acquiesced to tradition and kissed his older twin on the cheek. Charlotte giggled and did the same, wishing the kiss had been from Benjamin.

"Ew." Charlie grimaced.

"I love you Charlie." The little red head said, kissing him again. "I wouldn't be me without you!"

…

"Hmmmmm." Carson stirred; the scent of something freshly baked tickling his senses. "Mrs. Carson… how can you be in my arms and baking something simply succulent at the same time?" He asked, leaning down to nibble on her neck as she awoke.

"Mmmmm Charlie Carson I'm in no condition for that." She slapped him playfully, her eyes still closed. "And I'm in no condition for cooking either!"

"Then what's that wonderful smell?"

"Cookie!" Sam squealed, beginning to slobber even though his eyes were still closed.

"Cookies?" Elsie asked, perplexed. "Who could be making cookies?"

…..

"COOKIES!" Ben squealed, rushing to hug Mrs. Patmore's legs.

He'd come downstairs first thing that morning to thank the cook who he was quite close to, because of his friend's relation to her and the time he spent in the kitchen. It was a relationship Robert approved of, one he called a tradition having also been close to the cook who served at Downton during his own boyhood. In fact, he was the one who brought his son down to see her, also wanting to steal a freshly baked cookie before the rest of the family got to them.

Beryl was humbled by the lord's presence and felt a bit intimidated to have him in her kitchen on Christmas morning.

"You mean a lot to this house, Mrs. Patmore." Robert began. "You do so much to contribute to the love, warmth and hospitality of this house."

"That… that means a lot m'lord."

Robert smiled simply, handing his cook a small envelope. "Merry Christmas Mrs. Patmore." He said, lifting his little son into his arms. He took the plate of cookies she'd made and turned for the door.

"What is it?" Daisy asked, drying her hands and coming up behind the crying cook as she opened the envelope.

"Oh my!" Beryl exclaimed, both of the women's eyes growing wide.

…..

Molesley's eyes widened, wishing Mrs. Carson would NOT have stuck the mistletoe up EVERYWHERE. It made his apprehension about his newfound feelings so much more acute. He found he could no longer tuck it away and pretend like it wasn't there. Now, thanks in part to Mrs. Carson he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"It's much too forward." He said to himself, looking down at the little gift in hand. "Much, much." He chastised.

He took a breath, deciding he would do it; and then flee to have Christmas dinner alone with his father.

"What is?" Came a voice.

Molesley jumped and looked up, finding Miss Baxter in the doorway, poised under the mistletoe.

…..

Robert smiled deeply, meeting his beloved wife at the doorway as Benjamin, cookies in hand, ran to meet his sisters and brother-in-law by the tree, offering one to each of them as soon as he got there.

"Merry Christmas my love." Robert whispered, his breath tickling his wife's ear. She giggled and joined her arm with his. Together they paused, watching their family before them.

Mary, Edith and Matthew gathered around the tree like children, Violet and Isobel (who'd both spent the night at the abbey), huddled on the couch together, enjoying the tea and of course sparring over something.

"There's only one thing missing." Robert sighed, surveying the full room, which to him seemed oddly empty in that moment.

Benjamin felt the same sentiment. It didn't matter how cozy of a Christmas it was or how happy they all were together, it felt wrong without Sybil: somehow so much more lonely. Cora said nothing and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Well." Robert gathered himself and smiled a bit sadly. "I suppose we've presents to open!"

"At that we do my love." Cora said, lovingly placing her hand on his chest, stopping him from moving forward and deciding not to tell her husband that she had a huge surprise for him. It was something he had wanted.

"What is it?" He asked, puzzled, raising an eyebrow.

Cora smiled and simply pointed upward. Robert looked up, the mistletoe catching his eye even before it was fully in his view. He smiled deeply, turning to her without a word, the ache in his heart over his daughter filling momentarily at the sight of his wife's smile.

"Oh my Cora. Merry Christmas." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas my love." She whispered back as he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"YUCK!" Ben spat.

"Well it's a relief we don't have any." Mary spoke sarcastically from her place on the floor between her husband and baby brother.

"I should say." Edith laughed at her brother's disgust.

Suddenly Mary felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over at her husband who simply pointed up and started to laugh.


End file.
